Hand-held, hand-powered food processors are known and all basically rotate a spindle to which is connected some form of cutting, beating, or mixing arms. Some of these processors use a hand crank for the drive to rotate the spindle. The Yip patent 5,996,483 is an example. These types of drives for the spindle are often expensive, lack torque, or do not give a long enough pulse of rotation to the spindle for effective action on the food to be processed. Thus, it is one feature of this invention to provide a unique drive for rotating the spindle of a hand-held food processor.
The Yip patent, mentioned above, shows a garlic peeling and peanut shelling processor that uses a rigid beater to throw garlic at a series of vertical ribs spaced along the circumference of a retaining cylinder to break the skin of the garlic.